Unión
by KeiitaRo
Summary: El reencuentro. ¿Te quedaras conmigo? SasxSak. La hoguera parecia estupida y debil frente al fuego procedente de sus cuerpos sudorosos.


Unión

**By**

**Kei; D**

Declaimer: Naruto no es mio, ni lo será / Es de Masashi Kishimoto

Clasificación: M

Oneshot

Es un SasuSaku

Notas del Autor: No me critiques, solo disfruta. Prohibido plagiar, Obviamente. Es mio

particularmente.

Golpeo el pecho descubierto un sinfín de veces, jadeo sonoramente, sollozo. Observo sus manos magulladas y ensangrentadas. Reanudo sus golpes, mientras recordaba la prolongada lucha con su ex compañero, Sasuke Uchiha. Todo debido a un objetivo: La materialización del Chakra, que ella había aprendido y como resultante, el encuentro con el; Frunció su boca, en una mueca de angustia. Su poderoso puño le había dado de lleno al muchacho, dañando, probablemente algunos órganos. Peculiarmente, el no alcanzo a reaccionar.

"_¡Ie!, ie!, jamás pensó en lastimarlo, nunca quiso, nunca…"_

Apretó fuertemente su mano, enterrando sus lánguidos dedos, sobre la palma.

.- ¡Débil!, ¡no te rindas!, maldito, maldito!-Le bramo, sosteniéndolo de los pliegues del Haori ocre que el vestía. Lo zarandeo con ímpetu, pero solo consiguió agotar aun mas sus fuerzas. Escruto su varonil rostro, pensando, después de 5 años; el reencuentro anhelado por ella secretamente se había dado, pero…no había sido lo esencial.

Se puso de pie energéticamente, movió sus extremidades superiores, ocuparía todo su Chakra para auxiliarlo. Lo mantuvo sobre sus palmas, se arrodillo ante el y lo unto sobre su abdomen. La luz pareció cubrir al heredero del Clan Uchiha, poco a poco se fueron agotando sus recursos, el fulgor dejo de emitir y la Kunoichi lo miro desorientada.

.-Sasuke...Kun.- Siseó sonriendo levemente, cayo a bruces sobre el pecho del Uchiha. Entonces el palpitar llego hasta sus oídos, se desmayo creyendo creer que lo había salvado, esperaba.

Abrió los parpados pesadamente, la luz de la fogata alumbraba toda la habitación. Pestaño repetidas veces y se incorporo examinando el lugar. El bulto sobre su pecho le llamo la atención. Frunció el ceño reconociendo la figura femenina. Tenia el cabello rosa esparcido sobre sus muslos, y el pálido rostro denotaba cansancio extremo, sus descubiertos brazos lo rodeaban desde su cintura y sobre una mano guardaba el Kunai. Daba la impresión que aun descansando estaba alerta.

"_Sakura"-P_ensó Sasuke, tomándola de los hombros para dejarla sobre el suelo. Desde el cuello de la Kunoichi salió un pequeño pendiente, amarrado a un delgado hilillo transparente, sabia que era; pero resguardaría a que ella despertara.

Recorrió con la mirada azabache el lugar, trazo una sonrisa amarga: "Devuelta en el hogar", se burlo reconociendo su antigua casa, el principio de todo, la perdición de la infancia: Itachi. Apretó la mandíbula con frustración.

Afuera llovía, incansablemente.

-¡Naruto, ie!-Exclamo, sentándose sobre los futones que la cubrían, respiraba agitadamente, llevo una mano hasta su frente, tranquilizándose. Otra pesadilla, tonto Dobe. Busco entre sus ropas, sacando el pendiente. Sonrió con nostalgia al observarlo. El crujir de los leños quemándose en la hoguera la hizo cambiar de semblante, sus ojos Jade se encontraron con la monotonía e indiferencia personificada; allí estaba el, cerca de la fogata, observándola de forma arrogante: Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke.-pronuncio débilmente, pero audible. El calor golpeo sobre sus mejillas.- ¿Estas bien?-cuestiono cubriéndose hasta el cuello, el la miraba con desprecio.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Evadió, acercándose con la Katana sobre la mano. A esa altura, Sakura alzo el rostro. Trago saliva dolorosamente.

-¿D-de que hablas?-Respondió, apretando el arma entre sus manos ocultas. Se miraron desafiantes. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

El Uchiha alzo una ceja fastidiado.-Ingenua.- Recalco, moviendo el filo de la Katana hacia el cierre de la blusa estilo oriental, lentamente lo engullo y al mismo tiempo fue abriéndolo de manera errónea(o sea al reverso de cómo se abre esta vestimenta). La mirada posada sobre la de ella, que lo observaba confundida, pero sin reaccionar. El arma llego hasta broche y la blusa se entreabrió, el pendiente relució en su níveo cuello.

La ninja medico respiro agitadamente.

-A esto, no me evadas.- Hablo frio y monótono, aun con la Katana sobre el cierre. La Kunoichi desvió su mirada y alejo el arma punzante, que desilusión.

-Deberás matarme, Uchiha.-Se coloco de pie, cubriendo con una mano el pecho descubierto.- El Chakra Materializado es una técnica que jamás dominaras.- Enfatizo, preparando su Kunai.

-Hn.-murmuro, envainando su arma.- Debes estar demente, nunca ganarías estando en ese estado.- dijo, dándole la espalda, caminando hacia la hoguera.

Lo miro sorprendida, apretó los puños. "EL ORGULLO UCHIHA", estúpido egocéntrico.

Le siguió con pasos decididos.

-Maldito Bas...-Le iba a reclamar, pero unas ropas cayeron sobre su rostro, dejando inconcluso el insulto. Palpo las telas y las examino; era una Yukata simple, de color ocre. Busco su mirada sin entender.

-Cámbiate, estás deplorable.- Se burlo, sonriendo con altanería. Oculto sus brazos, entre las mangas del Haori, no le presto atención a la mueca desencajada e irritada de la joven.

Lo miro boquiabierta, tomando las prendas para alejarse caminando ofendida hacia una de las habitaciones. Dejo caer su vestimenta, estaba inutilizable; suspiro amarrándose la Yukata, escondió el Kunai entre la cinta, frunció el ceño, no confiaba en el, aun no. Deslizo la puerta con sigilo y con los pies descalzos se acerco a la hoguera donde el Uchiha reposaba. Se sentó al frente de el, observando el bailar de las llamas. El silencio era incomodo.

¿Para que quieres saber?-Cuestiono la Kunoichi, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Se removió, esperando la respuesta.

El Uchiha torció la boca y la miro.-No te interesa.- Pronuncio ignorándola.-Solo dame el pendiente.- Le ordeno gélidamente, luego la examino, estudiando sus facciones mas maduras y _sobre_ todo las evoluciones de su físico.

.-Ie, no puedo.- Negó rotundamente, mostrándole el pendiente.-Es mio y de Naruto.-dijo tomándolo contra su pecho con la dulzura y serenidad innata.

.- ¿El Dobe?- Sonrió con sarcasmo, tensándose visiblemente. ¿Cuál era la relación de la chica molesta con el otro fracasado?-

.-Es lo único que tengo, es por lo único que sigo en pie.-hablo, sin hacerle caso omiso a su ironía. Las palabras salían solas, Naruto-chan era su amigo, su mejor amigo

.-Dámelo.-Ordeno fastidiado, le desagradaron sus palabras, _¿Por qué?_, "Hn." Malditas hormonas descuadradas de diecisiete años.

.- ¡Ie!-Escondió nuevamente el pendiente entre su cuello, cerrando mas la vestimenta.

La negativa lo irrito. Añoraba los años en que ella le hacia caso sin chistar. Ilusa

Shinobi. Además, por que demonios protegía a ese debilucho de Naruto ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Maldita sea!

Se puso de pie, y con su velocidad típica, se situó detrás de la chica, alzándole el cuello, y con el otro brazo ubico la Katana al filo de cuello de esta, le resoplo al oído roncamente. Su flequillo cubrió sus oscurecidos orbes azabaches. La Kunoichi no pareció prever su movimiento y solo dejo caer sus extremidades a los costados.

Afuera llovía, todavía.

.-Solo dámelo y hare tu agonía mas fácil.-Hablo peligrosamente junto a ella. Sakura solo ladeo su rostro, el flequillo cubrió un excéntrico ojo Jade.

Una nueva negación de la peli rosa. Sintió el arma incrustándose casi, en su pálida piel; pero más le temía a la cercanía del Uchiha.

.-Tú sabes que con solo un movimiento, de todas maneras tendría el pendiente.- Soborno, moviendo ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos por la suave piel de la chica.

.-Lo sé, pero te costara arduo trabajo Uchiha.-Contesto, tragando saliva. Tembló ante la suave "caricia" que le provoco Sasuke. ¿Qué mierda hacia el?

.-"Hn.".-Murmuro, siguiendo inconscientemente con la sutil caricia de sus dedos. Continuo camino abajo, descorriendo el pliegue de la Yukata. Sonrió con presunción al observar el ritmo acelerado de la respiración de la Kunoichi.

Mou… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Que hacer? Sintió demasiada intima la caricia. Demasiada exigencia, cada vez mas abajo, iba descubriendo aun más y lo dejaría rotundamente, porque simplemente: lo amaba. A pesar de su traición errónea, a pesar de su indiferencia, a pesar de todo. La Katana ya no hizo presión y escucho el ruido metálico contra la madera del suelo, al caerse. Poso sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Sasuke.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que?-Pregunto confundida, deteniendo enérgicamente la carrera de su mano.- ¿Por qué haces esto?...

.- ¿Tienes miedo, _Chica molestia?_-Susurro junto a su oído. Con la mano desocupada, la hizo ladear el rostro hacia el.- O debería llamarte Sa-ku-ra?-Se burlo.

La hermosa flor de cerezo (la amo .) entreabrió los labios ante el sufijo que Sasuke uso para ella, aunque haya sido sarcástico. La rabia se apodero rápidamente de ella y dejo salir lo que la atormentaba desde años, mas bien, desde la huida del Uchiha.

.- ¡Maldito!, traidor!, te fuiste, nos dejaste!-Exclamo con ardor, intentado deshacerse del agarre.-No me digas Sakura, no lo mereces, ¡Ie!-Continuo.

"_Hmph" ¿ya no es el típico Sasuke-Kun? ¿Ahora son sufijos insultivos? Interesante._ Se cuestiono el muchacho divertido.

La observo sin interés aparente, el Sharingan se había activado hace unos minutos atrás. La soltó de las muñecas para rápidamente sujetarla del rostro y hacerla voltear

.-Cállate.-Le ordeno. El rojo color sangre se unió con el sorprendido Jade; la chica se mordió los labios, un gesto que no paso desapercibido por el Heredero del Clan Uchiha.- Que_ molestia_ eres y lo seguirás siendo.-Pronuncio.

Con las manos aun en el rostro de la Kunoichi busco su boca con desesperación. Ella cubrió su impresión ¿la estaba besando? ¡¿La estaba besando?! Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, intentando forcejear con el, su "DIGNIDAD NINJA" siempre al frente; los labios de Sasuke estaban secos y helados, la incito a abrir su boca, gesto que ella no permitiría. El suave empuje de el, la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el duro suelo, ladeo su rostro a duras penas.

.-B-basta…Sasuke.- Balbuceo, teniendo en cuenta como sus muñecas eran sujetadas por el "agresor".-Naruto!, ayúdame por favor, Narutoo!-Grito en vano, casi por inercia. Los años junto al rubio habían forjado una poderosa amistad y el la salvaba en casos extremos. Ambos se protegieron mutuamente.

Una ráfaga de viento paso por su lado, para luego el crujir de las tablas. La mirada rojiza fulguraba peligrosamente. Sakura balbuceo débilmente, miro de reojo el puño del Uchiha a su costado, culminando en la ruptura del suelo.

.-Mierda!-Espeto furioso, ¿acaso tenia algo con el Dobe? ¿Y su idolatría hacia el?-No menciones a ese Dobe!-Gruño, sus ojos azabaches se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

Nuevamente unió sus labios con los entreabiertos de ellas, algo húmedos. Era un beso furioso y exigente, la escucho reclamar. Ágilmente, intercepto sus piernas con las de ella, atrapándola totalmente. Con un brusco ademan entreabrió el pliegue de la Yukata, dejándole ver el pendiente y las hendiduras de sus senos. Rozo su piel, era la gloria, pensó el Uchiha.

.-Ie…ie…Sasuke…-Gimió agónica moviendo el rostro, pero la boca insistente del Uchiha capto sus labios mojados nuevamente. Pero interiormente gustosa lo aceptaba.

Se besaron particularmente en un ardiente beso. La Kunoichi se había rendido, el muchacho la soltó de sus muñecas, y estas se dirigieron hacia el cinto que amarraba la odiosa prende que ella portaba. La ninja medico, insegura, acerco sus manos hacia el rostro de el y apenas rozo sus pómulos. Era tan perfecto, su rostro parecía esculpido por el mismo Kami-sama. Sasuke se separo bruscamente del beso.

Algunos mechones ébanos cayeron sobre las sonrosadas mejillas de Sakura, ya que el Uchiha exprimía con devoción besos sobre el cuello, encogió sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho, jadeando. La Yukata se abrió completamente, y la joven sintió desfallecer, jamás había estado en ese estado frente al sexo masculino, jamás.

.-Mírame Sakura.-Le dijo sosteniendo nuevamente el rostro de la Kunoichi entre sus manos. Ella cedió, abriendo sus verdosos ojos, temerosa. En el momento que los abrió completamente, el volvió a cubrir la boca con su intrépida lengua. Luego sintió la fuerte masculinidad del chico, apretándose en su cadera.

A duras penas Sasuke se despojo de su vestimenta, quedando únicamente con el Haori. La ninja medico se mordió los labios fuertemente, gimiendo, la estaba tocando y lo hacia sin inhibiciones, sin pudor; Acaricio con anhelo los pechos de la peli rosa, hasta hacerla gemir desesperada. Ella debajo de el. Enredo sus masculinas piernas con las de ella, acerco su miembro palpitante a la entrada de la cavidad.

.-S-sasuke…kun…-Musito débilmente, posando sus manos en la varonil espalda del Uchiha. Estaba tan sofocada, tan perdida en el olor oscuro y masculino. Se sintió nuevamente besada por el, con brusquedad e ímpetu.

Lo sintió entrar de un golpe, sin prever dolor en ella. Oyó un gruñido junto a su rostro, y luego fuertes y certeros golpes en su carne blanda y húmeda. Algunas lágrimas se colaron de sus tupidas pestañas, se separo del beso y escondió su cara en la hendidura del cuello de Sasuke. El movimiento era frenético e inexacto, la Kunoichi apenas alcanzaba a respirar cuando lo sentía entrar, con cada embestida era un trozo de aire perdido, se soltó de su espalda, y apretó la Yukata, que estaba debajo de su cuerpo sudoroso, convirtiéndola en su apoyo a las arremetidas del muchacho.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por que? Se había convertido esa parte del suelo, en su lecho de "Unión" con su excompañera, la molestia, la chica tonta y débil. Recorrió con su mirada las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica, y su Ego aumento al ver las complacientes muecas que ella manifestaba cada vez que se enterraba en su carne. Aunque debía admitirlo, el también lo disfrutaba. El Sharingan estaba activado. Se sujeto de los pálidos muslos de la Kunoichi, las piernas estaban inclinadas, pero necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba entrar mas adentro, mas profundo. Inclino más las largas piernas e hizo posarlas mas arriba de donde estaban, haciendo la penetración más sensible. Escondió su rostro contraído en el cuello de Sakura, siguiendo con el movimiento.

1

2

3

Más adentro, más fuerte, más certero.

No lo soportaría, gimió agarrándose del cuerpo tenso del muchacho al cual, le había regalado su más preciado tesoro: Su inocencia

.- ¿T-te quedaras conmi-g-go?- Hablo apenas, sintiendo lo impulsos del joven. Separo el rígido rostro de Sasuke de su cuello. Lo miro directamente, vio su mandíbula tensada al máximo y sus ojos rojizos entrecerrados, debidos al placer. Se acerco sin aliento a el, y lo beso débilmente.

Continuaron besándose, Sasuke sin responder.

El inminente orgasmo domino el frágil cuerpo de la Ninja medico. Dejo de besarlo para gemir y aferrarse a la espalda del joven con ahincó, el abismo a su espalda la hizo marearse y apretar la cintura del chico con sus piernas. Sollozo liberando algunas lagrimas nuevamente. Pareció que el Uchiha también lo sintió ya que apago un gemido en un mordisco justo en la clavícula de ella. Se derramo en su cavidad, sin poder contenerse más.

Cayó a su costado sudoroso, algunos azabaches mechones se apegaban a los contornos de su rostro algo sonrojado. Ella pareció volver a la realidad y se coloco boca abajo, entrecerrando los orbes, exhausta, el cabello rosa cayo sobre su cara, tapándole la expresión. El pendiente aun relucía sobre el níveo cuello de la chica. El Uchiha también copio su posición, y se observaron entre sus cabellos. El Sharingan de Sasuke había desaparecido y la esculpía de manera peculiar. Sakura tomo la mano de el, entrelazándola con la de ella. Le sonrió tristemente y se durmió, cansada, pero satisfecha.

Los rayos del sol, le dio de lleno en el rostro, posesiono el antebrazo sobre su rostro, apartando la detestable luz. Tallo sus ojos azabaches y se sentó se súbito, recordando lo sucedido durante la noche.

.- ¿Sakura?-Pregunto, observando a su lado, la peli rosa no estaba, ni sus vestimentas.

¿Se había marchado?

La lluvia había cesado.

Arreglo con despreocupación su excéntrico ropaje, engancho la Katana y salió de la residencia buscándola. Frunció el ceño irritado, no le gustaban estos tipos de despedida.

Sus ojos dieron con la esbelta figura de Sakura, erguida en la orilla de un precipicio rocoso. El viento soplaba con elegancia, ella vestía la Yukata ocre. Se acerco sigiloso y se posesiono a su lado, ambos en silencio, miro el paraje que ella misma admiraba también. De reojo la examino.

Después de un lapso de tiempo, ella saco el pendiente de su cuello, tiro del hilo que lo amarraba y lo miro directo.

.-Toma, se que uno de tus acompañantes lograra saber como hacerlo.- Asió la mano de el y lo dejo sobre esta. Le sonrió al ver algo de turbación en el.-Adiós Uchiha Sasuke.- se despidió, dándole la espalda, para comenzar a caminar hacia Konoha.

Apretó fuertemente la reliquia entre sus pálidos dedos y la observo irse lentamente. De pronto la figura desapareció ante el. La seguiría, pero aun no. El tiempo se daría.

Estudio el pendiente y lo amarro a su cuello, el viento soplo nuevamente, moviendo las mangas de su Haori y sus sueltos cabellos negros. Sonrió con arrogancia y suspicacia

.-Es un hasta pronto Haruno Sakura, un hasta pronto…

**Final raro, lo se, pero lo deje abierto " el hasta pronto, es un reencuentro lectores", pero no aquí, en su imaginación x3**

**Ojala les guste ;D**

**Cuidense, adiós**

**Atte: Keiitaro **


End file.
